


Заведи друзей подальше в лес

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, Мад был совершенно беззащитным и безобидным малым, если не считать его привычки докучать другим предложениями о дружбе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заведи друзей подальше в лес

**Author's Note:**

> *упоротая трактовка поведения местного дурачка

Солнце над Старым лагерем было в самом зените. Казалось, барьер делает жару ещё более невыносимой. Больше всего страдали те, кому приходилось носить доспехи – под палящими лучами они нагревались, заставляя своих владельцев сходить с ума. Стражники, раскрасневшиеся и покрытые испариной, были не в самом лучшем расположении духа. 

Радуясь тому, что ему доспехи носить не приходится, Мад с невероятным наслаждением забивался в тень, которую отбрасывала небольшая перекошенная хижина, в которой он жил. Впрочем, от духоты это всё равно не спасало. 

От котла, возле которого суетился Снаф, несло чем-то совершенно невообразимым, в сочетании с жарой этот запах, расползающийся по Старому лагерю, превращался в настоящую пытку. Но Мада это нисколько не смущало – он любил, как готовит Снаф, тем более, что считал Снафа если не самым лучшим другом – потому что не хотел обижать других своих друзей – то одним из лучших. 

«Меня зовут Мад, – слова, которыми он от безделья выводил палочкой на земле, получались кривыми. Стараясь, он прикусил кончик языка. – Я хочу, чтобы у меня было много друзей».

Мимо Мада проскользнула чья-то тень, и тот быстро вскинул голову. Он не знал имени этого человека, но точно помнил, что это один из друзей Грима. С самим Гримом он не разговаривал ни разу – тот считал себя выше всех прочих рудокопов, потому что выполнял поручения Бладвина. 

– Скоро я тоже стану стражником, – уверенно заявлял Грим и самодовольно улыбался, говоря с некоторыми рудокопами свысока, а с Мадом он не считался и вовсе. Но Мад не был на него в обиде – ведь у Грима действительно было много дел. Может быть, двое его друзей будут чуточку внимательнее к нему? Может быть, если подружиться с ними, то он сможет подружиться и с Гримом? А потом, может быть, даже с кем-то из стражников. Так размышлял Мад, проводя глазами проходившего мимо рудокопа. 

– Эй, привет! – Воскликнул Мад ему вслед. Мужчина цокнул языком и закатил глаза. – Жарко сегодня, да, дружище? – Продолжил Мад. – У тебя от жары настроение такое, да? Хочешь, я покажу тебе замечательное место, где можно отдохнуть? Там тихо и прохладно. Только ты и я, идёт? Как тебе идея, а? Ты согласен? 

Не проронив ни слова рудокоп зашагал дальше – несколько быстрее, чем прежде, но Мад и не думал униматься: 

– Куда мы идём, дружище? А? Это сюрприз? Слушай, отличная получится прогулка! Давно меня никто не брал с собой на прогулку! Хочешь, я расскажу тебе как... 

– Отвали, Мад, – буркнул рудокоп, даже не обернувшись, но Мада это нисколько не расстроило. 

– Да, душно сегодня, понимаю. Наверное, ты немного расстроен, верно? И всё-таки, куда мы идём? Мы пойдём в тихое место, да? 

– Не знаю, куда ты собрался, полоумный, но у меня полно своих дел. Только дурачкам вроде тебя дозволено бездельничать, – проворчал рудокоп. 

– Меня зовут Мад! И что-то подсказывает мне, что мы с тобой подружимся, правда? Правда? – Он протянул руку, чтобы положить её на плечо своего нового знакомого. 

Рудокоп снова никак не отреагировал на его слова, впрочем, Мада это не смущало – он небезосновательно считал, что может говорить за двоих, а найти благодарного слушателя всегда было сложно. Они шагали по пыльной дороге, ведущей к Старой шахте, если бы не болтовня Мада, то можно было бы даже услышать как в траве копошатся мясные жуки. В раскалённом воздухе вилась вездесущая мошкара, от которой Мад то и дело отмахивался. 

– Эй, как тебя зовут? Зачем ты меня сюда привёл? Мы сможем здесь поговорить? 

Рудокоп сжал кулаки и, не говоря больше ни слова, со всего размаха ударил Мада по лицу. Тот тихо ойкнул и завалился прямо в дорожную пыль, оцарапав ладонь об острый камень, который лежал поблизости. Из разбитого носа потекла кровь, несколько капель упало на одежду, оставляя багровые пятна. Мад обиженно вытер нос рукавом, попытался шмыгнуть, но было больно. 

– Я хочу стать твоим другом, – грустно ответил он. – Зачем ты меня бьёшь? Я разочаровался в тебе! Если ты будешь бить меня, я тоже могу тебя ударить. 

Пошатнувшись, он поднялся, продолжая прикрывать одной рукой свой разбитый нос, а в другой рефлекторно сжимал камень, о который расцарапал ладонь. Он сделал шаг к рудокопу, который смотрел на него с нескрываемым презрением. Видно было, что тот нисколько не боится. Да и с чего бы? Мад был надоедливым, но в целом довольно безобидным дурачком. 

...Работа в шахте Маду не очень нравилось. Хотя это вообще никому не нравилось, но у Мада это получалось из рук вон плохо. Он то и дело промахивался, представляя немалую опасность и для себя, и для окружающих. Пару раз рукоять кирки ломалась, один раз он даже умудрился взяться за орудие труда не с той стороны. Словом, проблем от него в шахте было больше, чем пользы. 

«Меня зовут Мад. И я хотел бы найти друга», – как-то царапал он на стене шахты остро заточенным камешком. Когда его застали за этим занятием, то поколотили. Скоро стало понятно, что призвать к порядку и приучить к нормальному труду этого идиота невозможно – и перестали обращать на него внимание. Всем было только спокойнее, когда Мад оставался возле своей хижины и донимал случайных прохожих. Так, по крайней мере, он никого не покалечит. 

Вечером у Мада было не самое лучшее настроение, потому что новый друг обошёлся с ним очень некрасиво. И не только он. Его друзья иногда совсем не ценили его, и Мад чувствовал разочарование, о чём с унылым видом сообщал своим ботинкам, на которые смотрел в тот момент. 

«Придурки», – грустно думал Мад, но тут же одёргивал себя: «Нельзя говорить о так о своих друзьях». 

Он с тоской смотрел на костёр, возле которого собрались Грим, его друзья и кто-то из призраков. Почти все они лениво потягивали шнапс. Мад не очень любил шнапс, потому что после него утром болела голова. 

Острый запах костра действовал умиротворяюще, как и опустившиеся на лагерь густые сумерки, которые принесли с собой долгожданную прохладу. 

– Говорят, один из твоих дружков пропал, а, Грим? – Сказал какой-то рудокоп, который сидел к Маду спиной. 

Грим скорчил недовольную гримасу. 

– Понятия не умею, куда он провалился. С самого утра его не видел. 

– Хаха, утром за ним увязался Мад, когда он шёл на шахту. 

– Может, он его затрепал до смерти? 

Раздался смех. 

– А может, подался в Новый лагерь, а? Или к тем психам? – Задался вопросом другой рудокоп. 

Грим нахмурился. 

– Как бы там ни было, если он не появится в ближайшее время, придётся искать ему замену. 

Мад же, услышав до этого собственное имя, несказанно обрадовался. Встав со своего места, он, словно тень, скользнул в сумерки, после чего вырос прямо за спинами говорящих. 

– Привет, – сказал он, широко улыбаясь. – Я очень рад, что мои друзья помнят обо мне!

На лицах собравшихся читалось явное неудовольствие, но Мад не терял бодрости духа. 

– Не стоило упоминать его... – Пробормотал Грим. – Уходи, – бросил он Маду, – мы разговариваем. 

– Я тоже хочу с вами, – сказал Мад, присаживаясь рядом и протягивая руки к костру, от которого шло приятное тепло. 

– Проваливай отсюда, придурок, тебя никто сюда не звал, – злобно выдохнул Херек. – Ты знаешь, кто я такой? Я – известный убийца и замочил двадцать человек до прибытия сюда, да стражники в Хоринисе боялись приближаться к моей камере, пока я ждал приговора! Проваливай, пока я и тебя не грохнул. 

Но Мад уже не слушал, его нисколько не напугала грозная речь Херека – он, кажется, не хуже остальных знал, что всё это пустая болтовня: 

– Вы такие весёлые, ребята! Давайте собираться так вместе каждый вечер, можете даже приходить ко мне. Это будет здорово. Хотите расскажу, почему я здесь оказался? 

– Пойдём отсюда, иначе этот блаженный не отлипнет, – сказал призрак, поднимаясь со своего места. Он не хотел слушать ни бредни Херека, ни трёп Мада. Мад сразу же огорчился и попытался увязаться следом. 

– Куда же вы? Куда? Нам же было так весело! 

Грим, не выдержав, пнул его ногой в живот. Задохнувшись от боли, Мад пошатнулся, из-за чего едва не рухнул задницей в костёр. На глазах его выступили слёзы. 

– Зачем вы меня бьёте? 

На это раз удар пришёлся в лицо, от чего Мад всё-таки завалился на бок, едва не подпалив свою одежду – пламя оказалось в опасной близости. Нос, который ему разбили утром, хрустнул, Мад коротко взвыл и схватился за него. Горячая кровь снова заливала ему пальцы. 

– Пойдём, пойдём, пока этот ебанутый снова не пришёл в себя. 

Он слышал удаляющиеся шаги, а сам остался лежать на земле, коротко подвывая, давясь слезами. 

– Больно, больно же, – причитал он. – Друзья не должны так поступать! 

На следующее утро Мад проснулся с больной головой. Кровь долго не желала останавливаться, поэтому полночи он промучился тем, что рвал на тряпки какие-то старые вещи, чтобы прижать их к носу. На месте удара Грима появился большой синяк. Мад чувствовал себя расстроенным, ему совсем не хотелось идти на шахту. Всем было всё равно – никто даже не пришёл его проведать! Ближе к обеду он всё-таки вылез из своей хижины, желая дать всем знать, что с ним всё в порядке. 

«Меня зовут Мад, – снова писал он, – и моя мама не любила меня. Но мама была хорошая, она не виновата». 

Написав это, Мад почувствовал, что ему стало грустно. Это было неприятное чувство, почти такое же, как когда тебе становится больно. Иногда даже хуже. 

– Нельзя грустить! – Сказал сам себе Мад и улыбнулся. 

Чтобы избавиться от этого неприятного чувства, он решил, что ему нужно непременно прогуляться – ведь ничего так не поднимает настроение, как хорошая прогулка. А, возможно, именно сегодня он найдёт себе такого друга, который сможет его защитить. 

«Если бы мой друг был какой-нибудь призрак или стражник, было бы очень здорово. Их уважают», – подумал Мад, после чего ноги сами собой понесли его в сторону одного из стражников, стоящих неподалёку. 

– Не обращай на меня внимания, – пытался успокоить его Мад. – Я просто постою рядом. Наверное, это скучно – торчать здесь весь день, да? Уверен, очень скучно. А я могу тебя развлекать. Хочешь? Я буду хорошим другом. Представь, как это будет здорово, – тараторил он. – Хорошо быть стражником. Стражников уважают, не то, что меня. Другие издеваются надо мной, и иногда я бываю так зол, что даже перестаю считать их своими друзьями. 

– Смотрите-ка, – раздался чей-то голос. – Мад нашёл себе новую жертву! 

– Это мой друг, – радостно ответил им Мад. 

– Свали уже, – не выдержал стражник. – Свали, не мешай мне работать. 

– Ты в плохом настроении, да? Многие здесь в плохом настроении. Это потому что место нехорошее и жарко. – Рассуждал Мад. – Так что неудивительно. Хочешь, я развеселю тебя? 

В тот день Маду снова досталось. Так сильно, что он действительно разозлился и решил ни с кем из них не разговаривать целых два дня. Или хотя бы день. 

«Хорошо, что Снаф добрый, – подумал Мад, глядя на склянку с мутной невкусной жидкостью, которую принёс повар, увидев, как его избили на этот раз, – остальные ведут себя как злые придурки. Что я им сделал?» 

Мад опасался выходить из лагеря один, особенно когда наступали сумерки. Тогда он старался к воротам даже не приближаться, потому что знал, что за пределами Старого лагеря водятся монстры. Когда он жил в Хоринисе, то очень любил животных, однако то, что обитало в Минентале, называть иначе как чудовищами Мад не мог. Иногда ему очень не хватало собаки или хотя бы кошки, но тут они не водились совсем. 

«Многое бы я отдал, чтобы погладить кошку!», – думал Мад, вспоминая, каково это. Мягкая шерсть, мокрые носы и подушечки на лапках. Правда, во время войны животные страдали не меньше людей, потому что им тоже нечего было есть – даже помойки тогда пустовали. И Маду всегда было их очень жалко, потому что они-то были беззащитнее людей. 

Спустя пару дней разговоров с самим собой, Мад почувствовал скуку, потому решил снова прогуляться по лагерю, не без удивления замечая, как остальные старательно обходят его стороной. Это вместо того, чтобы извиниться перед ним за своё поведение! Друзья ссорятся, но друзья должны уметь и мириться. 

– Ну и ладно, – бормотал он, – ну и ладно! 

Мад снова почувствовал обиду. 

– Ничего-то эти безнадёжные дураки не понимают. 

Проходя мимо двух стражников, он краем уха услышал разговор, который заставил его заинтересовано замереть в стороне. 

– ...Хрен его знает, вон Грим жаловался, что двое его подельников тоже пропали. А вчера вообще одного из наших недосчитались. 

– Говорю тебе – валят они все куда-то. 

– Если их не сожрали какие-нибудь твари, конечно. Никакого порядка, никто ни за чем не следит, а на нас вешают всех собак. Вон Буллит только и делает, что полирует задницей стулья в казарме, при этом прикидывается, что занят приёмом новичков на месте обмена. Смешно, правда?

– Слыхал, приёмы у него и правда получаются очень тёплыми! 

– Как бы там ни было, – вернулся к прежней теме второй стражник, – все эти пропажи участились. Хотелось бы знать, правда ли они сбегают или их действительно кто-то сожрал? 

– Я могу помочь найти этих ребят! – Неожиданно сказал Мад, почти подбегая к стражникам. – Давайте сделаем это вместе! Это будет как приключение. 

Один из мужчин коротко застонал. Другой рыкнул: 

– Иди куда шёл, долбанутый! 

– Меня бьют. Я хочу иметь друга, чтобы больше никто меня не обижал. Это было бы здорово. Хотите стать моими друзьями? 

Стражник грубо пихнул его кулаком в грудь – пока только предупредительно. 

– Иди своей дорогой! Вон, в ближайшую рощу пройдись. Может, тебя, наконец, действительно сожрёт кто-нибудь. Проваливай нахуй! 

Мад засмеялся. 

– Если ты хочешь, я сделаю это!

– Что, сука, за херню ты несёшь? – Спросил стражник. 

– Только не здесь. Здесь много людей, – продолжил Мад. – Нужно найти другое место. Мы же подружимся, правда? Я знаю место, где можно поговорить и всё такое. 

Когда оба стражника, наконец, поняли, о чём он говорит, Мад впервые испугался – так исказились их лица. 

– Я сказал что-то не то? 

Но ответа не последовало. В следующее мгновение его уже повалили на землю. Мад не помнил точно, сколько они его били – удары чужих ног сыпались на него подобно граду, он только и успел, что прикрыть голову – а потом его бросили лежать там, плюнув напоследок: 

– Слышь, любитель хуёв, больше нам на глаза не показывайся – не поздоровится. 

– Интересно, его уже кто-нибудь использовал как дырку? – Мад почувствовал, как его снова со злостью пнул в бок ботинком сапога. 

– А ты хочешь попробовать? 

– Сейчас и ты огребёшь, падла! 

– Блеялку свою захлопни! 

Переругиваясь, оба стражника отошли в сторону, а Мад снова заплакал. Мад устал плакать, но что он мог поделать, если друзья постоянно обижали его?

Через пару дней один из этих стражников пропал. Мад слышал, как все переговариваются – никто не видел его уже целые сутки. Конечно, пока что искать его никто не собирался, но эта бесконечная утечка людей неизвестно куда, многих злила. 

– Куда они только смотрят? 

– Это уже ни в какие ворота, блядь! 

– Да я недавно с ним на карауле стоял, нормальный он был, сам сказал, что никуда идти не собирается. Мы как раз на счёт пропавших перетирали. 

– Вон двое шестёрок Бладвина исчезли. Тоже хрен знает куда. 

Слушая обрывки чужих разговоров, Мад отчего-то улыбался. На самом деле, у него было хорошее настроение, а если бы не болели синяки, то стало бы ещё лучше. Но он точно знал, что скоро это пройдёт, а сегодня у него, возможно, появится ещё один друг. Почему бы и нет?  
– Я знаю, где пропавший стражник, – тарахтел он, пытаясь поспеть за каким-то охотником. Он сидел в тот день у костра, где поколотили Мада. И Мад это прекрасно помнил, но уже не обижался, ведь иногда друзья всё-таки ссорятся. 

– Так пойди и расскажи это кому-нибудь другому, – буркнул охотник. – Я занят сейчас. 

– Могу тебе показать, где он прячется. 

– С чего бы ему прятаться? Да ещё и тебе рассказывать, где он сидит? – Подозрительно спросил охотник. 

Мад рассмеялся. 

– Да нет, он мне не рассказывал. Это я гулял и случайно его обнаружил. Он меня не видел. 

– Ты же трус, куда тебе одному шляться за лагерем? 

– У меня тоже дела есть, между прочим! – Не без гордости сообщил Мад. 

– Ну, и где он? 

– Сюда-сюда, – Мад махнул рукой. – Это совсем близко. Я тебе доверяю, потому покажу это место. 

Видно было, что охотнику не очень-то хочется тащиться за этим ненормальным, но вдруг тот и правда не врёт? Мад же, заметив, что за ним идут, радостно что-то щебетал себе под нос. Тропинка свернула налево, в более густые заросли. 

– Сейчас, мы почти пришли, – Мад снова повернул и остановился на небольшой опушке. Это было ничем не примечательное место, со всех сторон окружённое кустами и деревьями. Ничего особенного, если бы не неприятный запах, который витал в воздухе. В повисшей на мгновение тишине было слышно жужжание мух. 

– Падалью смердит, – сказал охотник, заметно нервничая. – Куда ты меня притащил, чёртов идиот? 

Мад наклонился, что-то выискивая в траве, а когда разогнулся, в руках у него была кирка, заляпанная бурыми пятнами засохшей крови. 

– Какого хрена? – Охотник отшатнулся назад, глядя странную улыбку Мада. Он судорожно пытался достать стрелу из колчана. 

– Не убегай, – почти попросил Мад. – Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим другом. 

Охотник отпрянул в сторону, и из-за того, что движение получилось излишне резким, он споткнулся. Увидев, обо что именно он споткнулся, мужчина побледнел. Он увидел лицо пропавшего не так давно стражника. Его начавший гнить от жары труп валялся возле какого-то куста, наполовину присыпанный землёй. 

Дрожа всем телом, охотник окинул взглядом его изломанную фигуру: череп был раскроен почти надвое, из распоротого живота вываливались смердящие внутренности, на которых сидели чёрные мухи. Одной ноги у стражника не было – только кровавые ошмётки, словно кто-то оторвал её. Из подгнивающей плоти торчала белая обглоданная кость. 

– Падальщики поели, – почти с сожалением сообщил Мад, словно заметив взгляд охотника. 

Тот почувствовал, как покрывается холодным потом. Он всё ещё смотрел в ужасе на стражника, словно был не в силах отвести взгляд. На остекленевший глаз трупа села муха. На губах застыла кровавая пена. Через несколько мгновений, охотник словно опомнился, и силился что-то выкрикнуть, но от ужаса получился только сиплый выдох. 

– Нет! – Сказал Мад. – Я хочу, чтобы мои друзья остались со мной. Если ты будешь кричать, это место уже перестанет быть тихим, ну! 

Поскальзываясь на липкой от крови траве, охотник пытался бежать, но не успел даже подняться, как на затылок ему обрушился страшной силы удар, от которого мир сразу же рухнул во тьму. 

…–Я родился в Хоринисе, – говорил Мад, пока рыл яму. Лопату для этих целей он прятал тут же. – Моей матери никогда не было до меня никакого дела, понимаете? Ну и ладно. Животные всегда лучше понимали меня. 

Он посмотрел на несколько небольших холмиков, потом бросил взгляд на нового друга. Мад не без сожаления подумал о том, что перестарался – удар получился такой, что охотнику снесло почти половину головы. Часть её валялась поблизости, а под телом собралась приличная лужа крови, от лица остались только оборванные лоскуты кожи. Мад даже извинился за это перед ним, но охотник не ответил. Нужно было поскорее заканчивать, пока на запах крови не сбежались хищники. 

– В Хоринисе я вырос, вы все были в Хоринисе, правда? – Он подтолкнул первое тело в яму, за ним с приглушённым шлепком последовало второе. – Все вы были в Хоринисе, раз попали сюда. Вообще я очень люблю животных. Они милые. В Хоринисе у меня тоже было много друзей, и животные их очень любили, потому что им нравилось их мясо. Из-за войны было очень много голодных животных, и мне всегда было их очень жаль. А когда другие узнали об этом, то сказали, что я должен отправляться копать эту руду. Разве можно наказывать за желание накормить бродячих кошек и собак? Это несправедливо! 

Мад грустно вздохнул. Яма получилась глубокой, поэтому он закапывал её до самых сумерек, продолжая рассказывать. Ему было страшно, что придут монстры, но он понимал, что должен закончить начатое. 

– У меня никогда не было братьев, но вы все станете моими братьями, правда? 

Улыбнувшись, он кинул лопату в траву, туда же швырнул кирку с остатками мозга на острие. 

– Скоро я приду к вам. Только никуда не уходите, ладно? Нам будет весело в месте! 

Сказав это, Мад в приподнятом настроении поспешил обратно в хижину. Придя домой, он прилёг на свою кровать и мечтательно посмотрел в потолок. Сегодня его никто не бил, и он чувствовал себя счастливым. Вероятно, некоторые теперь будут с ним считаться – у него такие хорошие и влиятельные друзья! 

– Скоро у меня будет много друзей, – сказал он себе. – Много друзей – это хорошо, – заключил он и с этими словами перевернулся на другой бок. Уже через несколько минут он крепко спал.


End file.
